Blood and Torment
by Jessi Malfoy
Summary: Elizabeth cheats on Will. Will leaves to drown his sorrows in Tortuga. Guess who he meets there... JackWill slash. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Re-write. This chapter was originally a flashback…but now it's the real first chapter! I'm going to flesh this story out a lot more and have more background information and stuff. Hope you enjoy it! reads through it again Kouji really was busy! (Kouji is my new angst muse…I have three new muses! Whee! Fun!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. The idea is my own…unless I've been brainwashed…

Pairings: Elizabeth/Norrington, Will/Jack

Warnings: Slash…well, not yet, but soon!

* * *

Will Turner was working in his forge. His drunken master had died a couple of months before and had left the forge to Will. He had made plenty of swords that night and had decided to go home early. About an hour early, actually.

So, Will put down his tools and started heading back home to the Governor's mansion.

After the fiasco with the pirate, Jack Sparrow, Will had settled down with Elizabeth. They had been married for about two years. The whole cursed-pirates deal was over for him and if Jack ever came around with an only-you-can-save-us-now look in his eyes, the door would, politely, be slammed in his face.

No one seemed to be home, or awake, when Will opened the door. Lizzie would, of course, be asleep upstairs. Even though Will was coming home early, it was still quite late.

Will put his hat on the table and went into the kitchen for a drink. The cooks had all gone home for the night. Will was just pouring himself some tea when he thought he heard laughter coming from upstairs. When he put down the teapot and listened, it had stopped.

Will dismissed it as nothing and sat in an armchair. The tea was too hot to drink. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

There it was again, a laugh, no, more of a giggle really. Very distinctly coming from upstairs.

Will got up from his chair and left his tea steaming on the little table. He was determined to find out what it was. He went to the bottom of the stairs and listened. The noise was coming from the master bedroom.

Will climbed up the stairs and walked cautiously to the door of the master bedroom. He put his hand on the door-handle. Will twisted it to the right and pushed the door.

There, in the bed, was Lizzie. But not asleep as Will had predicted. There was someone else in the bed with Elizabeth. Will just stood, shocked, and stared.

'How could you?' Was the first thing to come from Will's mouth. 'How could you Elizabeth? I loved you. And I thought you loved me too.'

Lizzie sat bolt upright and as she did so, her lover was revealed.

James Norrington lay in bed with Elizabeth. His Elizabeth. Will couldn't take it. He walked calmly out the door and down the stairs. He heard and ignored Elizabeth calling to him.

Will picked up his hat and wiped his hand across his cheek. It came away wet. He walked out the front door and into the main street of Port Royale. He went to the forge and packed up everything he could. He piled everything into a corner and then strapped on a sharp sword.

Will took a deep breath and walked out of the forge door. He locked it behind him and set off to the docks. He waited there all night.

Will caught the first ship out to Tortuga and found a small, relatively cheap, inn to stay at. Every night Will drank himself into oblivion. And every morning he woke up unable to remember where he was. This was better than the alternative, in Will's eyes.

Will was gaining quite a reputation for his drinking. He was even beating Gibbs's record.

It was here that Captain Jack Sparrow found him.

* * *

A/N: Please Review? There's going to be about 3 or 4 new chapters before I put the old stuff back up. There has to be some smut and more explanations before I can put the chapters I had up before, up again. Enjoy! And I have yet to write the other new chapters…so don't expect them soon. My muses seem to be on strike, and my insane plot bunny isn't any help!

Review and give me some ideas as to how Barbossa can have survived, and maybe someone will spark me into writing some more chapters of this! I have some idea how I'm going to do it, but I want to see what you're brilliant minds can think of…

Frankly, I'm kind of sick of this story! Help me become less sick of it! Jessi


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I've finally decided to get off my lazy arse and update this thing. Man, it's just been sitting here rotting, hasn't it? Also, you know how I said I was sick of this story in my last chapter? Yeah, well, I'm not anymore. I 'm ready for it to last forever, I swear!

And without further ado, I give you: Chapter 2.

* * *

Will was sitting at the bar of an inn called The Jolly Pirate. He had found cheap room and board there, and also strong, mind-numbing alcohol.

The bartender was a nice fellow, who had, after hearing Will's tale about how Lizzie had betrayed him with someone at least twice her age, had handed him another mug of ale.

'On the house.' He said, with a melancholy half-smile.

Will took the mug, thanked the bartender and went back to drowning his sorrows in ale.

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow, of the Black Pearl, was coming in to port as Will took the mug of ale. Jack's kohl had been smudged, and there was salt all over his clothes and arms.

The sea had been rough lately, throwing huge waves over the Pearl, and Jack's sailors. He though he had better dock for a while in Tortuga. It'd give his men some time off, some time to get drunk and make merry with the many welcoming men and women on the island.

Once the boat was moored, and his crew told that they would stay for two weeks, and then see how the weather was, Jack made for his favourite inn on Tortuga. The ale they served was good, and the rum the served...well, Jack _liked_ the rum the served.

He burst through the door with his usual drunken air. Everyone turned to look, except a few of the more wine-soaked customers who were sitting at the bar, or draped over tables.

'Jack Sparrow! Good to see you again, m'friend.' Called the bartender, Mr Greeb, who then pointed to a stool. 'Come, sit over here, and tell me all about your travels. While I fix you up with some rum and a room for tonight.'

Jack walked to the bar and sat. He looked at the men sitting on either side of him.

On his left, a man who was bald but countered this by growing a large bushy beard. On his right, what looked like just a pile of clothes and hair. The hair was brown and his clothes looked reasonably new and well made.

Jack decided that the person on his right must have been rich once, but had fallen on hard times. He idly wondered whether the man had anything worth stealing.

The bartender noticed who Jack was looking at and began to speak.

'Uh. Sorry, what were you saying?' Said Jack, who hadn't been paying attention.

'I said, that one's been through some pretty rough times, I can tell you!'

'Really?' Jack asked, perking up. He always enjoyed a story.

'Yeah. Poor kid. His wife, I think they'd been married for about two years. Well, anyway, he found his wife in bed with a man who's about twice his age. Disgusting, I call it.'

'Wow, poor kid's just about right, I'd say. So, is he staying here?' Jack said, with half a mind to befriend the man.

'Yes, he is...but...' Greeb trailed off and looked at the sleeping figure with a mix of worry and anger.

'But what?' Jack prodded.

'Well, he doesn't have any coin left. He's drunk it all away.'

'You're not going to kick him out, are you?' Jack managed a horrified look, although he knew that Greeb was too nice a man to do that to one in this boy's circumstances.

'Well, normally, I wouldn't. You know that, Jack. But times have been hard lately. People haven't been coming to Tortuga as much as they used to. I can't afford to keep free-loaders, Jack.'

'Look, Greeb, how about this? I'll pay for my room, and I'll get a mattress on the floor for the kid. Then you can rent out his room, like you would if he'd left. Alright?'

Greeb blew a sigh of relief, 'Thanks, Jack. That'd be great. I've been wondering what I could do with him. His money ran out a couple of days ago. I was just about to kick him out. It would've felt terrible, but there wasn't much more I could do.'

'No problem, Greeb. Now, how about that rum?'

* * *

Will woke up in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar mattress, which was on the floor. The bartender, Greeb, was moving around the room, making up the bed that was next to Will's mattress.

Will sat up, then groaned and lay down again. Greeb turned around and smiled as he saw Will was awake.

'Where am I? This isn't my room.' Said Will, from the mattress.

'You have no money left, but Jack's agreed that you can stay in his room with him.'

Will frowned. 'Jack? I didn't know there was a Jack in The Jolly Pirate.'

'There wasn't. He just arrived today. I'm just fixing his bed while he has some 'et to drink.'

'Ah. Right. So, why's he letting me stay with him? I don't know him. He doesn't know me.'

Greeb looked a little embarrassed. 'I-er-I told him about your misfortune. He sympathised and-here you are.'

'Oh great, he knows about Lizzie.'

'Sorry, Will, I-well, it's what bartenders do. We gossip. We're the main source of gossip in towns like these.'

'Don't worry about it. I'm still angry about Lizzie and that bloody Norrington.'

'Well, you would be. It's a horrible thing to do to someone you've been married to for years!'

'Yes. Look, I don't really want to talk about it.'

'Sure, sure. Just let me finish making this bed and I'll leave you alone.'

Will closed his eyes and let Greeb get on with his work.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, the next chapter should be up soon, as I've gotten over my writers block. Jack and Will finally meet up in the next chapter! Yay! There will be much loving and snogging, and maybe even shagging. Not sure yet. Basically, it'll be a smutty, fluffy chapter. Hoorah!

Now, please review and tell me what you thought. I'm always open to suggestions. Ones that make sense anyway.

Much love and many sexy gay pirates to you all! Jessi


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, I don't really have anything to say here, except: SNOGGAGE! SQUEE! That and a _huge_ THANKYOU! To everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I had this written acoupla days ago, but hadn't had the chance to put it up. But here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Will had gone back to sleep by the time Greeb had finished with Jack's bed. Shaking his head, Greeb walked down the stairs to the bar, which a serving girl had been minding for him. 

'Your room's ready, Jack.' Greeb said to the pirate.

'Huh? Oh, right. Thanks.' Jack seemed distracted. Probably because of that girl on his lap, Greeb thought with a wry twist of his mouth.

'Look, luv, you get off me now, right?'

The girl giggled and threw her arms around Jack's neck, almost knocking them both off the stool Jack was sitting on.

'Please get off? You're drunk.' Jack said desperately.

'No 'm not. I think you 're a real fantac-fantama-great guy. An' I wan' you t' stay wi' me tonight.' She slurred, and broke into another fit of giggles.

'Honestly, darlin', that's very flattering an' all, but I have pressing business upstairs. So if you'll excuse me...' Jack dumped her onto the floor and quickly leapt off the stool before she could right herself and sit on him again.

Jack hurried up the stairs so that she would not see which room was his.

* * *

Will opened his eyes as he heard the doorknob turn. He was still lying down and his back was facing the door. He lay still and pretended to be asleep. He _really_ didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. He had a painful headache forming behind his eyes and his mouth was dry and sticky inside.

The person who had come in, Will guessed it was this 'Jack' person who Greeb had spoken of, began to whistle a sea shanty very quietly. The whistle soon became words, which were hushed and hard to hear. They went something like this:

'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me,' and then some humming, as if the singer had forgotten the words and then, '...and really bad eggs. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!'

Will blinked. What an odd song. Although, it did sound vaguely familiar...maybe from the time he had spent with...Will gasped. Jack!

Will sat up in the bed and twisted until he could see the man who had been singing.

* * *

Jack slipped into his room and breathed a hasty sigh of relief. That girl had only been about 15. What on earth was she doing on Tortuga? Tortuga, although the most fantastic place on earth, was no place for young girls.

Jack started whistling under his breath, and then began to sing. He loved this song! Adored it! Thought it was the essence of pirates everywhere!

He remembered to sing quietly though, for the young man he had taken under his wing was still asleep on the mattress on the floor. Or was he? Jack saw the man move his head slightly, in a very deliberate movement. That was not a sleeping movement, Jack thought.

Jack thought about talking to the boy, and then decided against it. His head would be hurting like anything. Jack knew it would, he'd had experience.

Then suddenly the man in the bed sat up and looked over at Jack. There was a stunned silence, which Jack was the first to break.

'Will?' He asked incredulously.

'Jack?' Will said with equal surprise in his voice. He got up from the mattress and stood a few metres from Jack.

'I-why are you in Tortuga? Did Lizzie really...?' Jack asked.

'Yes, she did. That's why I'm here.'

'Why Tortuga?'

'Because-because I thought _you_ might be here.' Will said with wistfulness in his voice. His voice became bitter when he continued, 'When I found out you weren't, well, I just found the cheapest place to live and the place with the strongest alcohol.'

'Oh, Will. I'm sorry.'

'No, don't be-I-Lizzie, she's just a-a bitch. A h-heartl-less bitch!' Will said, his voice breaking and tears filling his eyes.

Jack's heart almost broke when he saw this, and he stepped forward and pulled Will into his arms. Will didn't resist, he just began to cry, tears running down his cheeks and onto Jack's shirt and chest.

'I'm get-getting your shir-shirt all w-wet, Jack. I-I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry about it, Will. Just-don't worry.'

Jack reached up and ran his hand through Will's hair, massaging his scalp and combing his tangled hair in the same movement. Will shivered as Jack did this, his sobs began to slow and his breathing began to even out.

After a while of just standing there, with his fingers entangled in Will's hair, and Will leaning on his chest, Jack had a thought.

'Look, Will, you can't sleep on the floor. You take the bed, I'll have the mattress.'

Will pulled away slightly, but kept his arms around Jack's waist, to look Jack in the face.

'No, Jack, I couldn't. I-you're the one paying for the room, you should have the bed.'

'I insist, you take the bed.'

'No, you.'

'You.'

'You, Jack.'

'How about we share the bed? I will _not_ see you on the floor, lad.'

Will sighed and rested his head back down onto Jack's shoulder. 'Fine, Jack, fine. We'll share the bed, because I couldn't let you sleep on the floor either.'

Will closed his eyes and they stood, wrapped in each other.

They had stayed like that for a while longer, until Jack had decided they should probably get to bed. It was late, and Jack had meant to be up early to survey The Pearl and fix the damage she had sustained from the last raid that hadn't gone entirely to plan.

And now they were in bed together, together in bed. Will pondered the significance of this while Jack settled in the bed.

It was reasonably large, comfortable and Will was amazed that he was sober enough to notice this, as if it had been just him, if Jack had not have appeared, Will would have been too drunk to notice if someone stole the clothes he was wearing in the night.

Jack had settled down and was lying facing Will. He looked about ready to drop.

'So, if you don't mind me asking, who was it that caught Miss Swann's eye?'

'She's Mrs Turner, actually, or she _was_. But, it was Norrington, Jack. Norrington!'

'She would've done a lot better had she stayed with you, Will.' Said Jack, in a funny tone of voice.

He reached out and cupped his hand to Will's cheek. Will stiffened and looked at Jack with confusion in his eyes.

Jack sighed and said, 'Will, I-well, I've wanted this-wanted you-for so long, but you-you were always in love with her-with Lizzie-and I couldn't hurt you, and if I'd have said anything you'd have left and I couldn't see you at all, and so I stood by and just let you go off with her and now...' He trailed off and took his hand from Will's cheek, looked down and looked very downcast.

'I-Jack, I...'

'I'm sorry, Will. I-I think I just ruined what we had in the first place, but I couldn't _not_ say anything, not with this opportunity here. I couldn't just sit by and let you slip though my fingers again. Not this time. And...'

'Jack.'

'And I thought maybe I'd have a chance, because of Lizzie and...'

'_Jack_!' Said Will, exasperated and he pushed his face forward to touch their lips together.

Jack moaned against Will's lips, which made Will press his tongue into the pirate's mouth. Jack responded with an obsessive need. He flicked Will's tongue with his and nipped at the tip of it. Even sucked on the younger man's tongue. It was Will's turn to moan, as the sensations Jack was causing became overwhelming.

Will ended the kiss, pulling away and biting his lip. 'Look, Jack, I'm not sure I'm quite-can you...'

'Yes?'

'Can you take me with you on The Pearl? I need somewhere to go and with all _this_,' Will waved his right hand vaguely at Jack and himself, 'I don't want to stay here alone.'

'Of course, Will. I was thinking of asking you if you wanted to come with us. Of course, it's fine.'

'Thanks, Jack, you know, maybe I need someone new, to get over Lizzie. Maybe -maybe you can help me to recover from her?'

Jack reached out and wrapped his arms around Will, pulling him close. That was all the answer Will needed.

They lay together, Jack's arms around Will, Will's arms tucked in between Jack's chest and his. Will's face pressed into the warmth at Jack's neck, and he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Aww, isn't that sweet? Well, it kinda turned out a bit differently than it was meant to. It will feel so bad when I have to...ooh, wait, I shouldn't say that. That would be giving the story away, now wouldn't it? 

Now, run along and visit my LiveJournal. Enjoy that too!

Love you all! Jessi


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Guh. I have an odd feeling that this may be a rather fluffy chapter. O.o Weird...I'm not usually a fluffy person; I go more for the angst. But still...it _is _11 at night, and I'm in a strange mood. Also, I can't really make Jack's accent work, I've tried, so I'm just leaving it out. Please don't harass me about it. I'll try to use some Jack-y words, though, if I can. Anyway, enough from me, here's the chapter...

* * *

And now it was morning. And what a beautiful morning it was, Jack thought as he reflected on everything that had passed the night before. He shifted in the bed and Will made a slight waking-up sort of noise, which sent Jack's eyes immediately flicking to the boy. Will was looking up at Jack, with large, sleep-filled eyes. Impulsively, Jack kissed Will, and as he did, he felt Will smile against his lips.

'I'm _so_ glad that wasn't a dream.' Will murmured as Jack broke the kiss and stretched slightly.

'So am I, luv. So am I.' With those words, Jack carefully slipped from the bed and began to pull on his breeches.

'Why are you getting up?' Will grumbled as Jack's heat slowly dissipated from the bed.

'I have to do an overview of The Pearl, and I _know_ she needs some work done on her. I need the daylight to do it in.'

'Ah, I see. I should get up too then.' Will said with determination.

Jack protested, but Will was adamant, he _was_ going with Jack, and he was going to be _useful_ too. He _was _a blacksmith after all; he could help with the metalwork and such.

'Fine.' Jack said after a while, 'But you should be sleeping. I'll bet you have a killer of a headache.'

Will shook his head, and cringed a little as the movement spurred a dagger of heat behind his eyes.

'Ha. See.' Jack gloated when he saw the cringe, 'But come if you want to, whelp, just don't say I didn't warn you when you have to come back to the inn after your headache gets worse...'

Will stuck his tongue out at Jack and pulled off his nightshirt to change into some clean clothes.

* * *

The Black Pearl was a magnificent ship. A _very_ magnificent ship, and it was no wonder that Jack loved it so much, Will thought, as the pair walked up the gangplank. The gangplank? Was that it? Will hadn't been near a ship since the day that he had rescued Jack from the gallows. He didn't remember many of the terms and orders that were used on them. It _had_ been two years...

'Okay, well...hmm...' Jack muttered to himself as he walked over the ship's deck, 'Yes, a replacement here, I think...and maybe some extra reinforcement here.'

Will was mystified. So much of what Jack was saying didn't make sense to him. Why a replacement on that particular railing? Why did that timber need reinforcing, when it looked exactly like everything else?

Will groaned and sat heavily down on some convenient stairs nearby. His head _was _aching, and he needed something to drink.

'You okay, luv?' Jack called from the other side of the ship.

Will jumped, he hadn't thought that Jack was watching him, 'Yes, Jack. I'm fine...but that damned headache's come back.'

Jack laughed, 'I knew it would. I told you so!'

Will smiled grudgingly.

'Do you want to go back to the inn, lad?' Jack asked gently.

'Yes, actually, that's probably a good idea.'

'Okay, I'll walk you there and then come back.'

'No, don't bother Jack. I'm a grown man, I can walk myself.'

'Fine. If you don't want my help...then I guess...' Jack sniffed in mock hurt.

Will got up from the stairs and walked over to Jack. 'Silly.' He said with conviction, 'I love you.'

And, as he said it, he realised that somewhere, inside himself, he always had. Ever since he had fought Jack in his smithy.

'I love you too, Will.' Jack said softly, giving Will a soft kiss.

Will broke the kiss and walked back down the gangplank. He raised his hand in farewell and walked off in the direction of the inn.

It was the last time Jack saw him, for quite some time.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it was a short chapter, but NaNoWriMo starts in about 4 days. Although, I do have parts of the next chapter done...so it may be up faster than I thought...

By the way, you can see what NaNoWriMo is here: http:www .nanowrimo. org

But, you know...without the spaces...


End file.
